vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= |-|White Wings= Summary The Accelerator is the name used to refer to the 1st-ranked Level 5, the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. First appearing chronologically in To Aru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the second protagonist of the series and primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and is the protagonist of To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator. In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Kamijou Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, '''likely '''far higher, varies with what vectors are available | At least 5-B, '''likely far higher', '''varies' with what vectors are available | At least 5-B, likely''' far higher', '''varies' with what vectors are available | At least 5-B, likely''' far higher', '''varies' with what vectors are available | At least 4-B, varies with what vectors are available Name: Accelerator, The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper/Angel Powers and Abilities: The ability to manipulate and control any vector he comes in contact with, which Accelerator applies in various forms, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, passively redirecting virtually any vector-based attack back at his opponent, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Rearranged Last Order's electrons in her brain. Can manipulate Kakine's Dark Matter which is made up of subatomic particles. Manipulated Mugino's Meltdowner beam which is made of highspeed electrons), Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Limited light Manipulation, Heat resistance, Blood Manipulation, Bioelecticity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), limited Physics Manipulation via Vectors, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction, Enhanced Senses, resistance to poison, and Durability Negation | All prior, Proficient Marksman, limited Conceptual Manipulation, and limited application of Magic | All prior, can manipulate Vectors from long-range distances without the need for touch, Regeneration Negation (Up to High. Beetle 05 had some issues remaking his body after being crushed with Accelerator's wings. Nephthys couldn't regenerate from his attacks.) Durability Increase via Angelic Physiology | All prior, but boosted even higher to an unknown degree | All prior, Anti-Magic, Soul Manipulation, Forced Astral Projection (With the introduction of the third tree, he can forcibly remove souls from the body of his targets into an Astral Projection. Forced Coronzon's Soul out of her body) and Law Manipulation (By having the power over the nameless third tree and inserting it into the world, Accelerator overwrote the rules that govern reality and created a new set of rules and a new hierarchy) Attack Potency: At least Planet Level, likely far higher, varies '''with what vectors are available | At least '''Planet level, '''likely far higher (fought Coronzon and Nephthys), '''varies with what vectors are available| At least Planet level, likely far higher, varies with what vectors are available (Stronger than before) | At least Planet level, likely''' far higher', '''varies' with what vectors are available (Much stronger than with black wings) | At least Solar System level ''' (Shook the galaxy), varies''' with what vectors are available. Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''| '''Sub-Relativistic (Fought Coronzon and Nephthys) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control. Lifted a 120 ton vehicle) | Likely Class 100, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Class K, but can reach levels such as Class M (with Vector Control) | Same as before, but higher to an Unknown 'degree 'Striking Strength: Human Class, however it can be augmented up to High Complex Multiversal using Vector Control. Will vary depending on the opponent's own durability, via reflecting and multiplying the rebounding forces of his own strikes. Durability: Street level (Withstood several punches from Kamijou Touma and beatings from Kihara Amata, was launched into a tree with enough strength that the tree snapped in two and continued fighting like normal), High Complex Multiverse level with vector shield | Street level, High Complex Multiverse level with vector shield (Tanked Coronzon's Magick) | At least Mountain level (Index stated that not even a Saint would have been able to handle the power flowing through his body), likely much higher, High Complex Multiverse level with vector shield | At least Multi-Continent level (Survived an attack that would have destroyed Eurasia and could bypass his vector shield, almost immedietely after suffering grevious injuries from the recoil of casting a magic spell), High Complex Multiverse level with vector shield. | Solar System level (Struck Coronzon with a physical blow), High Complex Multiverse level with his vector shield (Intercepted and redirected Coronzon's Magick: Flaming_Sword) Stamina: High, can continue to fight after severe injuries, managed to use his powers while unconscious after getting shot in the head to save his life and Yoshikawa's, and also managed to continue attacking Aiwass after being nearly sliced in two by its wings. However, the battery of his choker that lets him use his esper power is limited to 15/30 minutes Range: A few dozen meters with firearms and standard vector attacks, several kilometers with Air Manipulation (Can manipulate the air across Academy City), one planetary diameter when using the Earth's energy and rotation. Varies with what vector he comes in contact with. Galactic range with Platinum wings Standard Equipment: None notable | Electrode choker, a modified crutch that lets him block electrical interference which may hinder his choker, a backup handgun, Aleister's Phone, Can remotely summon Qliphah Puzzle 545 | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. His intellect exceeds a hundred supercomputers. Accelerator's esper ability has been shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display well-thought out strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter was emitting at once and updating his ability in order to reflect them, while fighting on par with Kakine and protecting the bystanders. Has access to all of Academy City's data. Unknown with Platinum wings. Has likely tremendous amount of knowledge about the occult to a unknown degree via the third tree Weaknesses: Overconfident and sadistic | The electrode which lets him use his powers only has 15/30 minutes of battery | Rational thought processes can potentially be overwritten by uncontrollable bloodlust | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: AttackReflection.gif|Accelerator redirecting Mikoto's Railgun AccelRockKick.gif|Accelerator kicking a rock hard enough to generate an explosion on impact AccelGroundStomp.gif|Accelerator's Ground Stomp AccelFlight.gif|Accelerator manipulating wind to fly AccelDustExplosion.gif|Accelerator generating a dust explosion AccelTornado.gif|Accelerator creating a tornado AccelPlasma.gif|Accelerator creating and weaponizing plasma in the anime AccelBloodFlow.gif|Accelerator reversing Misaka 10031's blood flow AccelBuildingThrow.gif|Accelerator throwing a building along with five minutes of the Earth's rotational energy Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Ippō Tsūkō (Akuserarēta), lit. "One-Way Road"): The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. Known as Vector Transformation (ベクトル変換 Bekutoru Henkan), Vector Change or Vector Conversion, it creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. It allows him to manipulate all kinds of physical vectors, from those related to kinetic energy to ones related to heat and electricity. It is initially limited to attacks that work using the regular physical laws, but through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to incorporate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's into his equations. The nature of a Personal Reality allows an esper to enforce their own internal system of laws onto the world, and the process of doing so entails observing and controlling the microscopic possibilities within the quantum level. *'Redirection/Reflection (反射 Hansha):' Accelerator's passive application of his esper ability. He automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity, sound and light to affect him, but he can shut them off too if he wants it. Since it is bound to his calculation speed, attacks that are significantly faster than light can likely pass through without being effected. Because his passive reflection changes just the direction of the attacks, but not their magnitude, one can argue that his reflection is not dependent on the magnitude of the attacks. However, to avoid NLF, it is listed as High Complex Multiversal for performing feats on this level. In addition to stopping most conventional attacks, it is also able to redirect the 11-dimensional vectors of teleportation, causing a strange undescribed phenomenon upon doing so. *'Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control"):' The active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. ** Increased Strength: One of the most basic uses of his power, Accelerator can exponentially increase the strength of his actions by manipulating his own vectors. He can launch humans or powered suits flying with what should be a light touch, which is considered holding back as he's capable of simply causing a human to explode with a light tap. He can similarly collapse a large section of a wall just by tapping his hand on it. The magnitude of his strikes can be augmented up to High Complex Multiversal, but is entirely dependant on the opponent's own durability, via reflecting and multiplying the rebounding/reactionary forces encountered upon contact. **'Increased Speed:' By altering the vectors for the motion of his feet Accelerator can cover long stretches of ground in one step at high speeds, with the movement compared to a bullet since he's using his powers to essentially shoot himself forwards in a straight line. **'Vector Shooting:' By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, kick pebbles at high speeds and turn regular falling leaves into a storm of razor sharp bullets. **'Air Manipulation:' He can manipulate the vectors of the air surrounding him to affect the air in a large area, being able to affect the entirety of Academy City before suffering his brain injury. He can use this high-velocity wind in numerous ways: he can create air blasts/shockwaves, spear-like gusts of 120m/s wind, tornadoes, air bindings to restrain/crush humans, compressed air spheres that he can slam into the enemy as an attack, walls of wind that can trap an enemy and even a spherical wind barrier as protection. However, manipulating air through vectors requires extremely difficult calculations, so these can be disturbed by an opponent in specific ways to disturb those calculations and counter his attempts to use wind. ***'Plasma Storm:' Accelerator can further compress the wind at high speeds in a single point. Compressing the air like this creates tremendous amounts of heat, forcibly causing the atoms in the nearby air to split into cations and electrons which then turn into plasma, culminating in a sphere of light with a radius of 20 meters and a temperature of 10000º. This technique has a long charge time, so Accelerator normally doesn't use it. ***'Flight:' Accelerator can create 4 high-powered tornadoes attached to his back in order to fly. **'Vector Slice:' Accelerator gathers weight or other vectors into a razor-thin blade that he can send towards the enemy as an invisible and silent slicing attack. **'Vector Analysis': Accelerator can sense and perceive the environment entirely through vectors, obtaining information such as frequency, speed, magnitude, size, structure, etc. An application of this power is to predict the enemy's movements using the analyzed information. **'Dust Explosions:' If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can trigger a dust explosion. **'Brain Hacking:' According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. This technique requires immense amounts of calculation power. Since those completely strained the brain of Accelerator prior to suffering brain injury, it's unlikely he can replicate the same feat after losing half his calculation power. **'Body Manipulation:' By touching a person, Accelerator can read all the vectors in their body (which has the side effect of doubling as a crude medical checkup) and take total control of their body. He can use this to reverse their bloodflow and/or biolectricity, which would instantly kill them. He can similarly instantly rip off all the skin of a human by touching. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. He can likely do the same with his own biolectricity. **'Earth Manipulation:' Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and launch rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. If he wants to, he can launch stones faster than a railgun. When doing this the stones vanish after a few milimiters, but the intense pressure waves continue. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents. **'Planet's Vectors:' If needed, Accelerator can obtain massive amounts of energy for his techniques by syphoning it off the planet's rotation, revolution and all other forces. As seen with his attack on the Windowless Building, Accelerator can use up so much of the planet's rotational energy that it slows down the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to extinguish all life on the planet. **'Remote Vector Control:' Upon awakening to his wings Accelerator displayed the power to manipulate vectors from a distance. For example, by simply moving his hand he crushed Kakine Teitoku deep into the ground and tore off his right hand. It is unknown if he can use this when not using his wings, though there's been a few uses of his power that look similar to what he did to Kakine. For example, he once sliced the chains binding a prisoner just by moving his fingers, and when terrorists were trying to fight him the narrations describes their bodies being harmed as soon as they acted hostile without mentioning Accelerator touching them: "Taking hostages didn't work. As soon as they tried to reach for the kids, their wrists were twisted in an unnatural manner. Dynamite didn't work. As soon as they tried to push the button for it to explode, their fingers were blown away along with the button". *'Angelic Transformation:' After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. The composition of the wings is unknown, Index Librorum Prohibitorum described them as resembling a field of Telesma, but using a different substance; and Kakine Teitoku stated they were Dark Matter. Accelerator's wings appear to have some unknown esoteric effects, as Beetle 05, who should have the same level and speed of regeneration as the old Kakine, had some issue reforming his body after it was crushed by Rensa using Accelerator's black wings. ** Dark Wings: Accelerator manifests dozens dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow light. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times.. He can manifest up to a 100 (100 meter long) wings. The wings ar incredibly sharp, easily slicing through multiple buildings just by its regular movements when they first appear. The shape and size of the wings can be controlled by Accelerator at will, who can even turn a wing into a rain of dozens of sharp stakes. While using the wings Accelerator's body is much more durable, easily taking a grenade exploding centimeters away from his head without suffering a scratch. He is also capable of using an unexplainable invisible power, capable of launching Amata Kihara into the sky at dozens of times at the speed of sound, turning him into plasma. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seem to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight. ** White Wings: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. Noticeably, the first time he used these wings he also manifested an angelic white halo, but neither he or Rensa have managed to replicate this halo in later uses of the white wings. By flapping the wings Accelerator can convert some unknown energy into lift and fly without emitting any force down to the earth. **'Platinum wings: '''A more powerful version of his white wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the fight against Coronzon. The wings are achieved thanks to the connection to the metaphysical Clonoth, a tree very similar to the Sephiroth that is more conceptual than physical, such a connection is achieved trough the linking of Qliphah Puzzle 545, himself and the Will of the Misaka Network. The wings are similar to those of Aiwass, and are supposed to be a combination of both magic and scientific knowledge, not much has been shown until now, but we can safely assume they at least have the same property of the white wings, as well as giving him access to soul/law manipulation, the capability of performing Holistic phenomenon, and an instinctive understating of magical and conceptual vectors for now. Noteworthy that even in this form casting a spell process still kicks in the recoil damage common for espers. *'Magic:' Accelerator has demonstrated a basic understanding of magic. In volume 22, he used his vector ability to interpret the song used by Index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. After an explanation on the theory of magic provided by Leivinia Birdway, Accelerator displays his extreme delicate control over magic to having a side effect of using magic as unnaturally sweating rather than rupture of blood vessels and organ damage. An example of this is even when he has only a rough idea what Feng Shui was, he is able to use a limited magic detection and then combine it with his knowledge of group psychology to increase its accuracy. His knowledge on magic has since deepened even further. He demonstrated manipulating the vectors of magic in order to eliminate Qliphah Puzzle 545's contract with Coronzon, without harming her. This act was so difficult, that not even Aleister and Mather's had considered doing it this way and may or may not would have been able to. However, when it comes to the proper use of magic Accelerator is still an amateur. After crossing the Abyss and embedding the Clonoth into reality, Accelerator has gained a much better understanding of magic. Qliphah Puzzle 545 has stated that Accelerator had now analysed the world of magic and can now use magic himself, to what extent is unknown. *'Marksmanship:' Accelerator has been shown to be extremely proficient with firearms (in SS1). Even with only his weaker left hand, he was able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He has commented that reloading a pistol in two seconds with one hand is too slow for him, even though he was just testing the guns. As proven during his fight with Killer Point, Accelerator can make impossible shots by shooting himself while he has his vector shield active, allowing him to take control of the bullet's vectors and gain absolute control over its path in the air, which he used to shoot Killer Point after he had taken an innocent hostage. '''Key:' Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Black Wings | White Wings + Halo | Platinum Wings Note: The Post-Headshot statistics and after keys are based on Accelerator as he currently is in the Light Novels. Others Notable Victories: Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile (Pre-Headshot Accelerator and Fate/stay Night Gilgamesh were used. Speed was Equalized) Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Prifile (This was Post-Headshot Accelerator and 5-A Four, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kurumi (Date A Live) Kurumi's Profile (This was Pre-Headshot Accelerator, and Kurumi was in her respective peak. Speed was equalized, and the distance was 100 meters) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Speed was equalized. Base Esdeath and Pre-Headshot Accel were used) Inconclusive Matches: Bog (Rock Hard Gladiators) Bog's Profile (Note: Pre-Headshot Accelerator) Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Speed was equalized) Fugil Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Fugil Arcadia's profile (Speed was equalized. Fugil with Ouroboros and Pre-Headshot Accelerator were used) Keiji Mogami (Mob Psycho 100) Keiji Mogami's Profile (Speed was equalized, Evil Spirit Mogami and Pre-Headshot Accelerator were used) The Siberian (Parahumans) The Siberian's Profile (Speed was equalized, Post-Headshot Accelerator) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Esper Category:Teenagers Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4